Crimson
by KurobasxReader
Summary: Those eyes. You never saw a pair of those before. One golden. One crimson. And when he stared at you, with those eyes half lidded, his lips slightly apart, his gaze unwavering. You felt your knees grow weak, your palms growing moist and sooner or later your cheeks were as crimson as his hair. Rated T (Might change), Mafia, Violence, Romance, Crime. Akashi x Reader.
1. Prologue

**Crimson**

**Prologue **

_Lightning strikes across the dark shrouded sky, lighting up the shadowy curves of the huddled up cumuli clouds. The growl of thunder shook the ground underneath his feet. The wind blowing harshly and pushing the tree's branches against the windows of the large mansion, scratching and clawing at it. The sounds of raindrops hitting the windows were like bullets, wanting to penetrate the stone hard glass._

_His feet met with the shaking marble floors again, his steps heavy but graceful, quick but steady. He held his head up high in pride, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing down the hallway as something other than thunder was infiltrating his hearing. The sounds of laughter and voices sneak through the peek of the large double doors in front of him, spilling out and echoing throughout the hallway. The closer he got, the louder the voices became._

_And before he knew it, he was face to face with the double doors. All sounds ceased when he blew through them, the wind from the doors swinging combed its fingers through his crimson colored locks. The jacket that hung around his shoulders flowing gracefully behind him. Behind the large double doors led into a grand library. The walls were built in bookcases that held thousand of books from all over of the world. Information from Math to English, Science to History. Famous authors like Shakespeare, Ernest Hemingway, and Scot Fitzgerald. All knowledge known to man was present in this library._

_Five pairs of eyes stared back at the man who entered the room. He stopped before the three steps under him and returned the gaze, a small smile on his lips but not necessarily an inviting one. The men in the room remained silent and waited for him to speak. All five men were sitting on classical cream colored sofas with a personalized marquetry. In between them was a cherry wood coffee table and in front of that was a large brick fireplace that was burning a hefty flame and filling the room with warmth._

_"Men." His smile grew wider, his eyes as well. His voice came out smooth and pleasingly graceful. "It is time to commence our mission. Daiki. Tetsuya." He turned his gaze to the two men that sat besides each other. One of them groaned and sank deeper into the sofa, the other replied back politely. "You will cover position A."_

_"Hey! I wanted to go with Kurokocchi!" One of the men that sat opposite from the two exclaimed._

_"Shut it, Kise."_

_"But, Aominecchi! You're always partnered up with Kurokocchi!"_

_"Ryota." The heterochromatic male narrowed his eyes at Kise and lowered his voice. Kise sighed and sat back on the sofa, resting his head on the ball of his hands and averted his gaze away. The male didn't continue to speak until Kise's eyes returned to him. "And... that is all."_

_"That is all?" The one who spoke pushed up his glasses with his fingers that were wrapped up by white tape._

_"Yes." The crimson haired man then turned around, his back facing towards them and his head turned to the side to allow his sight to remain on them. "That's all we'll need to complete this mission."_

**XxX**

**Ah! A new idea I thought up. I hoped you guys like the prologue. Hmm... Akashi's so fun to write! **

**Please review so that I can read your thoughts or concerns, loves. hates, etc. Thank you!**


	2. Hostage

**Crimson**

**Chapter 1: Hostage**

_**The Generation of Miracles Strikes Again!**_

_**Generation of Miracles Steals $100,000 Vase!**_

_**GOMs Hits The Streets of New York! **_

"Generation of Miracles this, Generation of Miracles that! That's all these doggonit news folks be talking about these days. Just a bunch of hoodlums these Generation of Miracles are..." You turned your head to your grumbling grandfather sitting upon the sofa in the living room. He was glaring at the newspaper in his hands, sighing while turning the page for some more valuable news other than the GOMs. You never really thought much about the infamous group. The most you ever thought about them was why it took so long for the police to put them in prison. You heard rumors about the gang and how they're like no other gang in the east. They're ruthless and dangerous and you couldn't help but feel a little pang of fear in your heart whenever their name was mention.

"(Name)?" You didn't allow your thoughts to wander on the GOMs for long as you heard your name being called by your grandfather. You picked up the teacups from the counters in the kitchen before walking to him, carefully taking each step to prevent the hot liquid from pouring over the rims, the old wooden floors creaking underneath your toes. You steadily made your way towards him and in time, you were standing in front of him.

He greeted you with a soft smile, the loose folds and lines of skin around his eyes and mouth were becoming more apparent. His brown eyes were protected by these rectangular shaped glasses and his pushed up cheeks were dusted with freckles and liver spots. He folded his newspaper in half and placed it on his lap before saying:

"My oh my... Every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother." This made your lips curl into a smile. You handed him his cup of tea and warned him it was hot before he grabbed it carefully with two hands. He rested the cup on top of the newspaper and patted an empty spot on the sofa for you to sit. You accepted the invitation and sat besides him. "Thank you, (Name). You're such a sweet girl."

"You're welcome." He brought the hot liquid to his lips and began to drink. It always amazed you how your grandfather can drink hot liquids without even flinching from the pain. You asked him before if it hurt and he simply replied with a smile and told you he had gotten used to it.

Since you weren't such a daredevil like your grandfather, you waited for your tea to cool down and rested it on your lap. You heard your grandfather hummed to the peppermint tea in his hands. You made it just as he likes it, lightly sweeten and lightly infused with evaporated milk.

"Would you do me a favor, (Name)? Once the rain calms down, would you like to come and pick up my back medicine with me? It could be a nice granddaughter and grandfather trip to the city." You nodded your head at your grandfather and agreed to go with him. You even offered to go pick it up yourself but he insists that he wanted to come. Your grandfather always loved the city, he loved the different types of people he sees, the tall skyscrapers, the busy streets packed with cars and taxi drivers. Even though he complains about it, he never once said he hated it. Even though he can get his medicine at the town nearby your house, he still travels all the way to the city to get it.

And when the rain stopped and umbrellas closed, you and your grandfather ventured out. You two took the bus and train to the city. It didn't take a while to travel from the home to the city or to pick up your grandfather's medicine.

Multiple cars horned loudly at the terrible traffic ahead of them; they remained frozen in place as the traffic signal changed from red to green. Tall buildings engulfed your surroundings as well as people, crowds of them walked against your direction as many walked with it. You held your grandfather's hand in order to not separate from him, your other hand was holding the bag of his prescribed medicine you got from the store.

You allowed your eyes to wander curiously around your surroundings. Different stores covered the streets of the city; a coffee shop named cometbucks was at every corner as well as a convenient store named Duane Reed. Vendors filled the sidewalks, shouting and persuading people to buy their items.

You crinkled up your nose at the passing bus on the street, its exhaust swarmed the sidewalks, causing some people to try and fan it away from their faces. Your grandfather was one of those people. He began to complain about it and how it's ruining the world and causing global warming. You couldn't help but chuckle nervously and continue on down the street.

The subway entrance was only a block away and you couldn't wait to leave. As much as you loved the city, you settled for more quiet places that was less crowded and can easily think in and the city was no place for that.

Without you realizing it, you began to quicken your pace. Your grandfather couldn't catch up anymore and stopped in his tracks. He held his hand against his chest and began to catch his breath.

"Ah." In a second, you were at his side. With a hand to his shoulder, you asked if he was okay and quickly apologized. He simply smiled at you and said he was alright.

Your skin suddenly jump, blood curling as a woman's piercing scream erupted out of no where. Your eyes grew wide and began frantically looking around. Some people around you stopped and questioned the sound; others ignored it and continued on to their location. You felt your grandfather tug on your shirt. He began to urge you to continue walking, a worried expression coming across his face. But you were feeling a little curious and a little worried. You began asking yourself if that person was alright and your eyes finally landed on the jewelry store next to you.

Another scream burst in your ears from a woman besides you. She fell to the floor to avoid the broken glass of the jewelry store window that shattered upon the sidewalk. Bullets flew through the glass and on to the streets of the city. People began to scatter from the conflict; others fell to the ground from having being hit by the bullets.

You felt the grip of your shirt loosen and you turned to look at your grandfather besides you. The sudden gasp that left your lips filled your lungs with air. You held your breath in and stared down at your grandfather. He clutched his stomach and slowly fell down, his knees growing weak as he landed on them.

You went down with him. Your eyes locked on his shirt that was gradually becoming moist in his own blood, the fabric of his white dress shirt dying into the color of burgundy. Quivering gasps left his lips as his expression was more of a shocked one than a pained one. His eyes wide and mouth shaped in a perfect oval. Your voice came out in a whisper:

"G-Grandpa..."

He soon collapsed on to the ground, your hand on his back and holding his upper body up. You held him close to your body, your sight becoming burry with tears. You broke your gaze away from him and looked up, searching for help.

"_Please!_" You choked out. "Please! Someone help! My grandfather, he... He got hit! Please!"

You called out to the many people running from the scene but no responses. All your pleads being ignored as people tried to save their own lives but you continued to call out for help, not wanting to give up on your dying grandfather.

More gun shots could be heard from the inside of the jewelry store and you moved on top of your grandfather to shield him from more incoming shots. Your heart beating loudly in your chest, booming in your ears. Tears glided down your cheeks as you flinched at every shot being fired.

"Shit." You heard a voice from afar and you looked up towards the jewelry store. There you saw two men emerge from the broken windows and door. They held a handgun in their hands and aim it at the inside of the building. One of the men was tall, dark-skinned, and had short dark blue hair. The other one was shorter than him, his skin was white and pale, and his hair was the color of light blue. They both wore a black suit and a black fedora hat bound with a trim-ribbon that matches the color of their hair. Once you saw who they were aiming at, you began to realize that this was a robbery.

The police was aiming their guns at them from the inside, their fingers upon the trigger, preparing themselves to shoot at any moment. Your eyes flickered from the police to the robbers as you heard another curse leaving one of their lips.

"Shit. An ambush." The tall one said, his eyes narrowing at the police in front of him. The two robbers took a couple of steps back as the police moved closer. They edged closer to you-almost right besides you and you tried to drag your grandfather and yourself away from them. The dark-skinned man glanced at the figure moving in his peripheral vision. He spotted you trying to struggle away. A snicker leaving his lips as an idea came to him; his partner besides him curiously glanced at him when he heard him laugh.

"Drop your guns and we won't harm you." The police moved closer to them and repeated what they said, a little bit slower this time. "Drop your guns and we won't harm you."

A smirk grew on the tall robber's lips as he began chuckling. "Screw that."

You look up only to find yourself hauled up from the ground by your arm. The rest of your grandfather's body hit the floor and you screamed in terror as you watched the back of his head hit the concrete ground harshly.

You were suddenly pulled into a headlock. The man's arms almost choking you and leaving you gasping for air. You clawed at his arm but it was useless. Your eyes flickering from your grandfather to the police staring straight at you, their guns aimed at you but hesitating to shoot.

You silently gasped, your lips trembling in fear as you felt the cold barrel of a gun upon your cranium. The sound of an impish laugh behind you made shiver.

"How about you drop your guns and we won't harm her?" The sound of the gun's hammer being clicked down echoed in your ears.

**XxX**

**I plan to have a lot of action in this fic. Anyway, how was the first chapter? Was it good? I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review so that I can read your thoughts or concerns, loves. hates, etc. Thank you!**


End file.
